Future Bulla (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling Hybrid |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Age 799 |Date of death = Age 950 (revived in Age 980) |Status= Alive |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation= |Allegiance=Future Dragon Team |Classification= |Affiliations= Bulla (main timeline counterpart) Hose (alternate timeline counterpart) Future Vegeta (father) Future Bulma (mother) Future Trunks (brother) Future Mai (sister-in-law) Future Boxers (nephew) Original Future Goten (best-friend) Cus (mentor) Naraku (mentor) Future Pan (rival/fusee) }} Future Bulla is the daughter of Future Vegeta and Future Bulma born following the Time Crusade as result of her parents resurrection and timeline altering. Personality In contrast to her main timeline counterpart; Future Bulla is more like her father in terms of arrogance, desire to become stronger, and is quite stingy. Due to her similar upbringing to Present Trunks; she prefers training to shopping and is sometimes disrespectful towards people she doesn't like. Appearance Future Bulla while training wears a an outfit similar to Forte's God Class-Up outfit while wearing an outfit similar to Note's casual outfit during the Demon Realm Assault. She's retain her lavender hair and is the same length as a GT counterpart. Biography Future Bulla was born to Future Bulm and Future Vegeta following their resurrection and the Time Crusade restoring their timeline. From the moment she could walk Future Vegeta trained her to point that she tore most of her clothes, and was able to pose a threat to Future Cell. Power As a 21 year old; her power was stated to comparable to Future Trunks when he escaped the future while being hunted by Goku Black, but after a specialised training thanks to Chronoa she was able to become just as powerful as her father. After training for their battle with the Dark Empire in Age 820; Future Bulla powerful enough to be comparable to Goku and Vegeta during the Buu Saga. After she was healed from being impaled in the chest by Shroom - her powers increase exponentially reaching Gohan's level after his training with Old Kai, while her Super Saiyan 2 form put at an equal level to Super Buu had after absorbing Piccolo and Gotenks. After her power is augmented and drawn out by a fragment of Naraku; her base form is now considered to be comparable to Vegeta's power during the Future Trunks Saga in his base form. Techniques and Equipment *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack **Big Bang Flash *Amazing Impact *Elite Assault *Meteor Crash *Vanish *Mace - After being slashed by Dark-Masked Mr. Satan's Nodachi; she is given a spiked mace by Hypabramia to use against the Dark-Masked Fighters. *Godly ki - Naraku transferred some of her Godly ki to Future Bulla during a training session. *Fire-Neon Manipulation - After her third training with Naraku - she was taught to use Fire-Neon Manipulation **Inferno Neon Weapon Forging - She can the ability to create weapons of Fire and Neon from her training with Naraku. ***Inferno Neon Mace - Future Bulla creates a mace of Fire and Neon similar to the mace she gained from Hypabramia. **Inferno Neon Punch - She infuses her fist with Fire and Neon creating red glowing fist surrounded by fire. ***Inferno Neon Flurry - A Flurry of Inferno Neon Punches. **Inferno Neon Kick - Similar to Inferno Neon Punch. *Magic **Rainbow Fire Detonation - Future Bulla uses her magic to generate a vortex of flames with different colours (blue, green, orange, purple) and other colours before guiding it back down onto her opponent causing a colossal explosion. Transformations Super Saiyan After witnessing Future Pan being beaten by their clones; Future Bulla loses control and transforms into Super Saiyan in a fight of rage boosting her strength by a multiplier of 50. She is able to overpower both clones with ease. While in this form; her hair raises as five strands of hair hang over her forehead. Super Saiyan 2 After Future Vegeta was severely injured by Shroom and Original Future Goten was grievously wounded - she unleashed her dormant power within her resulting in her Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Her spikes up becoming rigid while a single strand hangs down her face, her muscle mass increases, and gains electricity in her aura. Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 Future Bulla had her power augmented by a fragment of Naraku, and managed to obtain the strengthened version. Increase her muscle mass, raising her hair even further as three strands of hair hang over her forehead, adding more electricity, and even making aura even bigger. Super Saiyan 3 During her battle with the Dark-Masked King and Dark-Masked Mr. Satan; she became enraged by their brutality to point that she ignites her transformation to Super Saiyan 3. She loses her eyebrows like all Super Saiyan 3s, and her muscle slightly increase in size. However, even with her power-up she was still out-matched by the Dark-Masked Duo. Potential Unleashed With her Potential augmented and unleashed she now is able to the power of her Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 in all in this form. In this state; she is slightly muscular than she is in her base form, more electricity surround her, her aura becomes white, and hair much sharper in appearance. Following her Super Saiyan 3 power-up; this state becomes even more powerful as she is able to use the power of Super Saiyan 3 in her base form along with her previous forms. After further training with Naraku and gain some Godly ki - she was able to match Giant Demon God Shroom in battle. Mage Transformation Future Bulla gains this form during her fight with Shroom. In this form; her hair now reaches to her knees as single lock of hair hangs down as she gains a black midriff with striped sleeves, a red mini-skirt, black pantyhose, and brown pointed stiletto boots same length as Super 17's boots with the tip yellow and the sole also yellow. Super Saiyan's Grimoire While she was pinned to the wall of the West City Tunnels; she read the grimoire in hopes to defeat Shroom, but was easily killed. Her hair slightly raises as she gains a bang each on her shoulders as it reaches the arch of her back. Spectral Super Saiyan God At some point while remaining in the Otherworld for 30-years she manage to acquire Super Saiyan God and is able to apply her Super Saiyan's Grimoire Mode. Her hair becomes khaki and lifts up slightly. She is only able to maintain the form for 50 minutes. Fusions Future Bulpan Future Bulpan is the EX-Fusion of Future Bulla and Future Pan Kills *various Demon Realm soldiers **A Golden Demon Realm Soldier - killed by punching him really hard Category:Female Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:DBA Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly